Our Dreams, our Honour
by Dr-eli
Summary: This is how to befriend the lifestream, prices paid and hearts broken. But how would YOU react?   Starting from Crisis core Cloud discovers facts about himself he wouldn't have found without Zack.
1. Did he just call me cute?

There was no particular reason. Cloud just felt like working with him again. He scribbled his name down onto Zack's list. He remembered meeting him after a helicopter accident. During the ride, Cloud had shut his eyes tight. He never liked flying; it always made him feel very sick. No one could tell he had shut his eyes, since his helmet covered most of his face. Even though shaken up and in the cold, he was glad to be walking on foot and even happier after an amusing conversation with his newfound friend: Zack Fair.

Cloud stood at his post with the other 3 recruits who 2 of which had volunteered, and the other had been signed up by his boss, as no further volunteers had signed. Cloud didn't know the other two volunteers, but he was an acquaintance with Lieme.

"So why'd you sign up for the Outlands? These assignments are boring!" Lieme spoke with him.

"I dunno, I like the idea of working with SOLDIER." Cloud said scrubbing some dirt from his helmet with a tissue.

"Yeah but SOLDIER get all the damned fun!" Lieme chuckled.

"I guess I like watching." Cloud looked out the window to his left.

"Where's the thrill Cloud?" Lieme playfully punched his shoulder. Cloud let out a soft chuckle.

"Watching SOLDIER duck when you say "look out" and shoot this giant bird thing behind him."

"Nahhhh- really? You saved someone in SOLDIER?"  
"Well we were all pretty run down because it was cold and we were hungry,, we'd lost our supplies, so he fought a few monsters and acted a little smug and stumbled, next thing we know another monster shows up behind him. I yell at him to duck and he dives down, so he was pretty happy with a grunt like me wiping it out." Cloud shrugged with a smile

"Ohhh was it Sephiroth?" Lieme tidied up his helpet hair only to put his helmet back on.

"Nah, he wasn't with us, trust me if it were him, he'd have cut it clean in half before I could have loaded my gun." Cloud held his helmet under his arm.

"You saying this SOLDIER you saved is weak?"

"No, just prefers heavier weapons, plus hunger and cold doesn't seem to hinder Sephiroth... nothing does not even extreme heat." Cloud looked up thoughtfully. "I worked with him once before, and I was dragging my feet gasping for breath and I swear he was skipping happily." Cloud laughed.

"Heyyyyy Spikey!" Cloud turned round to see the familiar grinning face of 1st class SOLDIER, Zack.

"Zack!"

"_Zack?"_ Zack laughed "That the best you got?" he joked.

"I'm no good at nick names—" Zack wrapped his arm round cloud's neck rubbing his knuckled into his head playfully.

"That's your ambition then! Find a nickname for me!" Zack laughed. "Right guys line up!" He smiled and they followed his order, standing up straight as soon as Sephiroth walked towards them "Heyyy dude you joining us or what?" Zack said patting his shoulder. The other 1st class looked at him.

"I'm merely here to assign you." He said simply.

"Ohhh spoil sport! I thought you were coming!" Zack laughed. "You ready guys?" The four grunts nodded once in response, stamping their right foot in line with their left, backs perfectly straight.

"You five will be assigned to the spoilt ruins on the very outskirts of Midgar. It's a simple assignment that I am sure Zack, you can handle." Sephiroth looked at him.

"Cool so we should be home for tea then?"

"I said simple, not easy." Sephiroth turned and left.

"Right okay guys, looking at our supplies... we might be a while." Zack said looking at the details on his phone. "Okay then guys lets head out!" He grinned.

It wasn't too cold or too warm, and the journey was easy enough, it was on foot, Cloud was smiling. Zack could see, even though Cloud had his helmet on. His mouth would only be covered by his scarf if anything. Zack playfully punched his shoulder.

"What you been up to then Spikey?"

"Hm? Nothing much, just assignment."

"Didn't you go home over any break?"

"Nah... my breaks not for a while." Cloud chuckled. He looked over his shoulder "C'mon Lieme!" Cloud yelled

"I didn't wanna come in the first place!" He called somewhat 20ft behind them. Cloud laughed, but then stopped, his grin changing to sheer fright. "Heeyyy LIEME! MOVE!" Lieme looked behind him, a rouge beast, looked almost like a dog jumped from the trees behind them.

"SHIT—" He grabbed his gun.

"IT'S TOO CLOSE! LIEME RUN!" Cloud loaded his gun also but Zack was already by the beast, between it and Lieme who'd stumbled backwards, Zack with ease, disposed of the beast.

"Guess Cloud was right, it is interesting to watch..." Lieme gasped, his knees were shaking.

"you hurt?" Zack held his hand out to him, Lieme took it and was pulled to his feet.

"I'm fine- thank you..." He said feeling a little embarrassed. Zack winked.

"C'mon we haven't got all month." Cloud went to Lieme.

"You okay?"

"Yeah close call." Lieme chuckled slightly.

"There's more of them where he came from." The other two infantrymen looked at each other. Zack started walking again but this time, he and Cloud decided to slow down for the sake of the other three.

They arrived at their destination and looked around for the monsters that needed disposing of.

"I don't know what they're on about." Zack grunted. "I can't find any sign of life here!"

"Me neither." Cloud said. Lieme came up to them.

"Sir, just taking a pee break." Zack nodded at him and he ran off quickly into the trees out of sight. Zack sighed.

"Maybe they got some false readings or something." He said. Cloud nodded in agreement. "Get that damn helmet off, Spikey." He chuckled. Cloud took it off and shook his head slightly, his hair spiking up without any sign of wearing a helmet. Zack smiled at him, and received one in return. There were suddenly a few thuds and crashes from the forest, shaking the floor of the ruins. The other two infantrymen in the distance of the ruins jumped in fright. Zack held his hand in the air as a signal to hold your ground, so the infantrymen froze. Zack pointed to his own eyes with his outer fingers on his right hand. They nodded slightly and all looked in separate directions. Zack looked at Cloud who returned the glance. Zack pointed to his eyes again then indicated the number 4, then pointed in the direction Lieme had gone in. Cloud nodded, but just before he turned to follow his order to look for Lieme, Zack for the third time pointed to his eyes, and with the same fingers, pointed to Cloud with a slight, calm and consternated wry smile. Cloud smiled back slightly, put on his helmet and silently traced Lieme's direction. He kept pretty low to the ground, his gun loaded at the ready. He bit his lip, keeping a sharp eye out for his friend. He cracked a twig under his weight and froze, listening carefully for anyone, or even anything reacting. He continued to move forward, in the distance, something large, red skin, roared. Cloud froze again his heart racing; the large creature took off in a different direction. It stampeded past him, still quite far away, back to the ruins. Cloud continued to silently move forward, until he came to a clearing where the beast was, it had destroyed a few surrounding trees, there was a path of destruction to and fro the clearing, concluding that it was the beasts doing. Cloud wanted to call out for Lieme. He looked around carefully, then stood on something hard. It was the wrong shape for a rock, and it didn't break under his weight, so he looked to his feet, the barrel of a gun exactly like his own. _Lieme!_ His eyes darted around looking for any signs of life, he heard gunfire, the beast had found the ruins where the others were. Cloud had to stick to his order, which he soon fulfilled when he looked ahead, lying, amongst the broken trees.

"LIE—" Cloud covered his mouth and looked around, he quickly darted over to his friends lifeless body. "Lie...Lieme!" He climbed over the fallen trees and knelt beside him.

"Heyy, Cloud..." His voice was hoarse. It was clear he was in agony.

"Lieme, just hang in there I'll call for help!" He pulled the radio out of his pocket, but Lieme started groaning slightly, Cloud looked up at him.

"Cloud wait-"

"Theres no time- we found the monster! I can get you outta here!"

"There's no point..." He panted deeply, slowly.

"What- there is we can save you!"

"No you can't... I can't move... I can't move anything..." Cloud gently removed his helmet, his eyes were bloodshot, and his ears were bleeding slightly. "I can't... see." He was staring blankly toward Cloud, but Cloud could see he wasn't looking at him. Cloud put his hand to Lieme's cheek. "I can't scream... I can... hear my own lungs filling up." He said, Cloud could hear it too. Lieme smiled at him warmly. "You stay alive dude, get outta here... don't worry 'bout me..." he was losing breath.

"Lieme I can't leave you here!" Cloud's voice was shaking.

"Come back for me... but when it's safe... then... then... bury me... with my ... sister..." His eyes started rolling back into his head.

"Lieme!" Cloud yelled, he shook his head, he pulled off the tags from around Lieme's neck and put one in Lieme's mouth and took the other with him. He skidded to a halt, he saw the beast was galloping back toward him. "Shit..." It was at least 50 times his size and going something stupid like 60 mph. His feet were glued to the floor. He couldn't run, it's gaze was locked on him, no matter where he run he'd be dead. He felt someone land behind him, wrap and arm around his waist and lift him up, they landed in one of the trees, a hand round his mouth.

"Shhh..." Cloud shut his eyes, he heard the monster run straight past, not even coming near the tree he was in. Whomever it was who picked him up, took off Cloud's helmet. "Hey, keep it together..." It was Zack, Cloud was sobbing, clutching Lieme's tags. "He's the first mate you've lost, I take it." Zack hugged him tightly. "Come on, keep it together..." he rocked him gently "We... lost the other two as well..." Zack held up the other infantrymen's tags "We still have to follow it..." Zack said softly. Cloud was still shaking, he felt sick. He let out a few groans of distress. Zack picked him up and jumped down out of the tree, putting him down. Cloud rubbed his eyes, and Zack put his arm round his shoulder. "It's okay Cloud..." He said softly, he pressed his forehead to Cloud's left temple. "C'mon, we need to complete the mission." Cloud nodded and put his helmet back on, feeling sick and now embarrassed. Zack patted his shoulder and they followed the trail of the beast. "It won't have gotten far. I did get a hit on it before it left."

They found it, on a lakeside, cleaning the huge gash Zack had left on its leg. But it only took the quiet noise of clothes rubbing against each other to set it off. The large hard skilled rhino like beast roared in the direction Cloud and Zack were in.

"Cloud, aim at the wound and shoot, I'll take care of the rest." He winked, he took off towards the beast, and Cloud followed his order, shooting for the wound, to whilst the beast tried to defend its leg, Zack lashed out for the weak spots.

It took no longer than 15 minutes to kill the beast. Zack stabbed his oversized sword into the ground and slumped to the floor, Cloud ran up to him.

"Are you okay?" He said kneeling next to him. Zack laughed and stretched his arms into the air.

"Yeah..." He smiled.

"...If only I were SOLDIER..." Cloud sighed

"...Well then what?" Zack looked at him with a questioning look on his face.

"Huh?" Cloud took off his helmet and looked at him.

"If you're in SOLDIER, what next?"

"I could have saved Lieme..."

"Cloud... when you're in this situation, when a man dies, it's their own fault. Out here you gotta be selfish, your life matters above the rest, coz one slip to go save a friend, and you could be dead too."

"...Then why'd you save me?" Zack looked over to Cloud, he gently pushed him down and looked down on him. "Now I didn't say: don't save anyone." Cloud looked at him, a little taken aback with being pushed to the floor. "You'd do the same for me... right?" Zack asked, and then stood. He pulled Cloud to his feet then picked up his sword placing it on his back. He took Cloud's hand. "C'mon." He grinned. Cloud nodded and followed him. It took a few moments though to realise Zack had taken his hand. But, subconsciously, he squeezed it tightly.

Cloud was sleeping soundly, but Zack, was watching him. He was on top of him. He looked up his chest to his face. He breathed on his cheek, edging closer. He closed his eyes and pulled away. He sighed softly and chuckled.

"Heh, probably the closest I'll get to kissing you..." He whispered. Cloud stirred slightly, rolling onto his side towards Zack whom lay down so he could continue to watch his face. He eventually drifted off to sleep. In the early hours of the morning, Zack's body clock kicked in and he woke, ready to move on to return home. He looked down to find that him and Cloud had shuffled closer in their sleep, Close enough for Cloud's head to be nuzzled into his chest. Zack chuckled, waking him gently.

"Hmm...?"

"Wake up sleepy head, we gotta get going, its dawn." He said. Cloud sat up and yawned. Zack stood and started doing squat thrusts. Cloud heaved himself up, looking around at the dawn breaking through the clouds. Zack patted his shoulder again. "Do warm ups." He said.

"Hmm..." Cloud was still half asleep. He wondered how Zack woke up so fast. Cloud attempted a squat thrust but before he could push himself back up, he lost his balance and fell onto his butt. "..." Zack burst out laughing, Cloud looked up at him. "Whaat...?"

"That was so cute." Zack laughed, pulling Cloud back up. He turned and began to walk "Come on, we'll walk sow, that can warm you up."

..._Did he just call me cute?_


	2. Blushhhh

The two of them were taking a break from their walk, lying in the grass overlooking a few old fields no longer in use by farmers. Zack was lying down and Cloud was sat with one knee up, resting his arm on it, his other arm supporting him from behind.

"Soooo, what's your kinda girl?" Zack asked out of the blue. Cloud looked at him, surprised.

"Umm... I dunno... the kind that doest cry at spiders?" Zack laughed highly amused by this comment. "Whaatt?" Cloud smiled slightly, Zack shook his head. "Well what about you?"

"Well at first, it was you're classic hot babes in bikini's, hot and sexy, smart or funny but now..."

"...Now?"

"Girls aren't my thing anymore." Cloud tilted his head to one side.

"You're... gay then?" He asked trying to make it as casual as possible.

"Looks like it." He chuckled "Sorry that was damned awkward." Cloud shook his head.

"I'm gay too." Cloud bit his lip hard at how blunt he was. Zack's slightly embarrassed smile, turned into a grin.

"Ah, so what happened to the spider-brave babes?" Cloud blushed

"Well... some guys don't have such a positive reaction when I tell them I like men..."

"I guess you're right." Zack grabbed Cloud's arm and pulled him to lie on top of him.

"Eh-?" Zack put his hand on the small of Cloud's back, making him lean closer to him, Zack kissed him softly. "Mhh..." Cloud broke off gently.

"Whaddya say, Cloud. Wanna go out with me?" Zack smirked. Cloud smiled back at him

"..." He blushed darkly. He's blunt... Cloud couldn't help but let out a blushing laugh of disbelief. He sat up and laughed again covering his face with his hands. Zack smiled. "Yeah... okay then." He smiled, his cheek still a dark pink.

"You know... you're the first person who's said yes to me." He smiled.

On foot, the two of them set down behind bushes together to rest until dawn. But after walking hand in hand for a while silently, the pair of them had each other lingering on their minds, now more than ever. Zack didn't have to say anything, as soon as Cloud lay down he climbed on top of him, just like he had done the night before. Cloud did feel déjà vu. He clutched Zack's large belt.

"Zack..." he muttered.

"Yeah?" Zack whispered back.

"...You're the first guy I've dated..." His blush darkened.

"Well that just makes this a whole new experience then, doesn't it?" Zack's smile was warm... calming. Cloud nodded and smiled back at him warmly. Zack folded his arms and rested them on Cloud's chest, smiling at him admiringly. Cloud was still blushing. "You know, Cloud, I've liked you for a pretty long time."

"...You have?"

"Yup, at first it was just as a friend, but when I started to get closer to you... well I started to find you cute..."

"...So you went gay because you found me cute?" Cloud chuckled

"Noooo... well yeah sorta but I was more going gay of the fact I..." Zack trailed off

"...The fact you what?"

"Got excited. On a number of occasions." Zack chuckled "Sounds stupid doesn't it?"

"No..." Cloud was subconsciously rubbing his cheeks, as if the blush would just come off. "It depends what you got excited over..."

"You taking your shirt off drove me mad... you know, when you landed on your back and cut it... and took your shirt off so I could have a look." Zack grinned at his dark cheeks. "Orrr when we were in the training facilities, and you casually took your shirt off then... yeahh... I was crossing my legs a lot then."

"You crossed your legs?" Cloud laughed

"I'm not sitting the way I sit with a boner." Zack shook his head, chuckling softly. "How did you decide you were gay?"

"...Just ...like that...`"

"You mean you've only just decided... you like men?" Zack cocked an eyebrow and Cloud nodded in response. "Why's that?"

"Well...I uhh..."

"C'mon, tell, I confessed! Your turn!"

"Zackkk I- HEYY—" Zack started tickling him playfully, he stopped, realising Cloud's blush was darkening when Zack's hand brush past his crotch feeling a very certain hardness in the area.

"Ohhhh so it's for the same reason as me." He chuckled "See? Cute." Zack lay back down on top of him. Cloud shut his eyes, Zack chuckled once again and moved closer, kissing his cheek lightly. He took his hand gently. "Let's sleep." He smiled, and Cloud started to drift off and eventually did.

Zack woke again at dawn, he smiled down at Cloud warmly, it widened to a happy grin. "Yes~" he clenched his fist shaking it in success. He leant down over Cloud, kissing him deeply, to gently bring him out of his sleeping state. He opened his eyes slowly. "Morning." Zack smiled "I always wanted to do that." He grinned. Cloud smiled sleepily and sat up.

"Are we home yet?" He mumbled sleepily.

"Nearly. We'll be home by the afternoon or evening." Zack stood and did his usual squats. He smiled at Cloud softly and once he was awake they set off once again.

Zack was right. They were home in the late afternoon, just in time for Dinner period to begin. After a quick shower, they went to meet in the lunch hall and grabbed their food and sat down together to eat. They were sat on the end of the long table, facing each other. They were laughing and joking, Zack was trying to keep Cloud's spirits up after the loss of a friend. Cloud ate a mouthful of his food. Zack put his feet either side of Cloud's and started to rub their ankles together, affectionately. Cloud smiled at him, looking at the table bashfully. Zack smiled toward him, looking directly into his eyes when he looked up. They both let out a shy chuckle.

"Zachary." Zack jumped and looked around

"Don't call me that! _Sephy!."_ Zack glared at the tall silver-haired man behind him. Sephiroth continued to look at him totally un-amused and un-phased by his comment.

"Good work with your mission-"

"AHHH I don't think it were good." Zack turned back, his arms folded on the table.

"The beast was defeated with ease-"

"Was not. I know you said it wasn't gunna be easy but seriously I didn't think anyone was gunna die."

"It's easily incredulous. You only don't think about it, because you don't want to happen... but who does?" Sephiroth turned away from him.

"Hey Seph I didn't mean-"

"I know you meant no harm." He peered over his shoulder. "You know what it's like, and so do we all. We all have to learn to live with it, especially when you work for Shinra." Zack nodded at him. "Zack, treasure what lives, as they live. There's no point worrying about someone when they're done suffering. Worry about what they wanted, and you yourself will be fulfilled. Cloud... What did Lieme want?"

"To be buried with his sister... in the forgotten city..."

"I'll see to it that this happens immediately." Sephiroth walked forward before Cloud could fully compute what he had said.

"U-uh Sephiroth thank you!" he blurted out quickly after him, Sephiroth briefly waved from the distance without turning round. "H-he serious?"

"Course." Zack smiled up at him. "Sephy's lost a lotta friends here in Shinra. A lot of which... nothing was left of them. Take his mother for example, he tried so hard to figure out what she wanted, what her wish was."

"Well what does she want?"

"He hasn't found her wish yet... I'd help him look but "Jenova" isn't exactly an easy thing to go off."

"Jenova?"

"That was apparently his mother's name."

Later that night Cloud was sat on his bed, reading. Having been travelling 2 days on foot with very little supplies, his boss let him and Zack have the rest of the week off. Cloud picked up a chocolate bar was took a bit out of it, he looked up as his door opened, he put his book down and stood, swallowing the food in his mouth to talk.

"Za-mmm-" Zack kissed Cloud deeply, closing the door behind it and locking it without breaking the kiss. "Mmm...?" Zack broke off, chuckling at Cloud who still had his eyes closed. He opened them slowly to look at Zack's smile.

"C'mere..." his hand ran round Cloud's waist. "Just let me feel you real close..." He pulled Cloud close to him, so their chests were pressing together. Cloud blushed darkly, feeling how much muscle Zack really had. He pressed his hands to Zack's back, breathing out deeply, shakily. _I'm sorry Tifa... I can't help it... he..._ Cloud bit his lip moaning slightly under his breath. He couldn't help but let it slip out as Zack tenderly kissed at his neck. "I can feel it Cloud..." he whispered. "Relax..."

"Nhh... Zack-"

"Shhh..." Zack hushed, Cloud let a out a sweet high pitched moan as Zack 's hands ran up his back. "So sensitive... it's cute..."

"Shush..." Cloud froze and turned his head to listen slightly.

"What's u-" Cloud put his finger to Zack's lips.

"People are walking past... I thought someone was right by the door."

"Don't you worry about that I got ears like a hawk. You'll have to keep quiet on the moans though." Zack chuckled.

"I'll try not to moan... I don't even know why I did... Zack..." Cloud whimpered, blushing. Zack smirked and gently let go.

"You tremble so much." Zack chuckled, poking Cloud's nose, he slumped onto Cloud's bed and he sat on the bed next to him. "You got the week off too?"

"Yeah... the medical check up would have recommended it anyway..."

"Dehydrated?"

"Yup, guessing you got the same." Cloud chuckled.

"Over exaggerated medical check-ups." Zack rolled his eyes. "Lie with me, Cloud. I'll give you a medical check-up."

"Eh?-" Zack pulled him to lie on top of him.

"This is quite comfy." Zack smiled. Cloud smirked slightly and kissed him softly. Zack put his hands on Cloud's cheeks deepening the kiss, he slid his tongue into Cloud's mouth moving it around.

"Mnn..." Zack pulled Cloud's shirt up, then his own. He wasn't wearing his uniform, just a tight polo-neck and jeans, similar to what Cloud was wearing. Zack's toned chest against Cloud's smooth torso. Zack rolled over so that he was on top. He pulled Cloud's shirt so that it was over his head, restraining his arms. Cloud was flushed, his breathing heavy already. Zack kissed all over Cloud's chest gently, holding his wrists above his head gently. Cloud was trembling again, he looked at Zack. "I h-have no idea what... to do..." Cloud said.

"Don't worry." Zack smiled "Just how virgin are you?"

"U-um..." Cloud turned his head slightly. "Not even... with a girl."

"Seriously?" Zack smiled laughing slightly. Cloud continued to look away, embarrassed. "Heyyy." He chuckled "It's cute..."

"But you laughed..." Cloud looked at him again.

"It's cute. You're my little virgin..." He kissed his chest again deeply. Still holding Clouds wrists, with his other hand, Zack unbuckled Cloud's belt, and then pulled Cloud's underwear down over the bulge, smiling warmly. "You can tell me when to stop if you don't like it..." He said softly, Cloud nodded, letting out a sweet sexual moan as Zack wrapped his hand firmly but gently around his quickly hardening shaft and began to stroke it gently. He felt embarrassed, but to his surprise, Zack got onto his knees so that Cloud's legs were resting on them either side of Zack's waist, and pulled down the front of his trousers, revealing his slightly larger self. Cloud gulped slightly.

"What... you gunna do...?" Cloud asked feeling very naive.

"Just touch. Don't worry, I'm not ready to do anything else just yet..." he smiled warmly. Cloud smiled back, very happy with what Zack said. He gasped slightly when Zack wrapped his hand round their shafts together and began stroking them slowly. Cloud licked his lips and looked down, watching his new lover work his hand. Cloud's legs kept jerking as he furiously tied to hold back moans.

"Zackk..." Cloud's back arched Zack stopped stoking both of them and started to stroke Cloud on his own. "Mmhhh..." Cloud bit his lip hard turning his head to the side, his hips jerked again, this time he tensed, threw his head back, moaning sweetly. He looked back down, panting softly. Zack let go of Cloud's wrists and stroked himself, he smiled at Cloud who wiped the stickiness off his tummy looking at it on his fingers. Zack let out a gasp this time, he kept watching Cloud, with his free hand Zack held Cloud's gently. He licked his lips slightly and closed his eyes slowly. Cloud swallowed hard watching Zack tense and stroke faster as he came. Zack smiled, and then opened his eyes returning his gaze to Cloud.

"Did you... like that?" Zack asked, panting slightly. Cloud wiped the stickiness Zack had left, off his tummy.

"...Yeah..." Cloud smiled. Zack could have exploded from the flushed smile, panting, sexual... he pressed his hands to his crotch blushing slightly.

"You'll set me off again!" Zack laughed. Cloud didn't stop smiling.

"To be honest Zack..." Cloud looked down at himself "Watching you didn't help me either..." He gulped. Zack grinned, he leant down just about to kiss Cloud when he was interrupted by an announcement over the intercom.

"1st Class Zack Fair please report to Director Lazard immediately."

"Damn." Zack sighed "Sorry babe." He sat up and made himself decent. Cloud, with his trousers still round his upper thighs rolled onto his side and watched Zack go to the door, licking his fingers. He blushed.

"...Babe..." Cloud giggled slightly, Zack winked and left the room quickly. Cloud rolled onto his back and closed his eyes, he trembled slightly, still very excited, he had to do something. Cloud wasn't a stranger to touching himself, but it was usually a slow process that he did in the dead of night, with nothing to really work off, he just did it till it felt good. Zack touching him was the best he'd ever felt. He pulled his trousers and underwear down to round his ankles. He reached down and began to stroke himself, closing his eyes imagining the erotic image of Zack's flushed cheeks. Cloud's cheeks burned dark again he could almost see his breath he was feeling that hot, faster and faster, one of his hands ran up his chest. _It's Zack, touching me..._ He thought. But he was interrupted when the door opened. Sephiroth. Cloud was all exposed, he yelped and squeezed himself a little too hard, his hips jerked adding yet more mess onto his tummy, and he couldn't help but let out that sweet moan again. Sephiroth merely cocked an eyebrow.

"Zack said he'll meet you in Training room 8C in 15 minutes... and... Lieme's funeral will be in 3 days." He closed the door and left. Cloud was bright red, now with embarrasment. _Why did he have to tell me something like that at a time like this?_ He pulled the covers over him and groaned into the sheets. There was no way he'd be able to face Sephiroth after that.


End file.
